Moon-Boy (Earth-78411)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Night-Walker, "the Homo habilis", "caveman", "caveboy", "monkey-man" | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = , Partner of Devil Dinosaur; formerly , | Relatives = Kirba (mother), Devil Dinosaur (adopted brother) | Universe = Earth-78411 | BaseOfOperations = Savage Land; formerly Valley of the Flame, Dinosaur World; Beat Street Club, Manhattan, New York | CharRef = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'0" | Weight = 110 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Thick, furry coatCategory:Fur | Citizenship = Savage Lander | Citizenship2 = Small-Folk | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, Hunter-Gatherer | Education = Self-taught via observation; learned English from television | Origin = MutantCategory:Simian Mutants New FolkCategory:New Folk (Homo habilis)Category:Homo habilis | PlaceOfBirth = Valley of Flame | Creators = Jack Kirby | First = Devil Dinosaur #1 | Quotation = That was how it began... Devil and Moon-Boy... helping each other to live and grow in days filled with danger from enemies of greater craft and power. | Speaker = Moon-Boy | QuoteSource = Devil Dinosaur Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Early Life Moon-Boy was born into a tribe of hominids known as the Small-Folk, who made their home in the Valley of the Flame, a region of numerous active volcanoes in the parallel reality of Earth-78411, on a planet known as Dinosaur World. Devil Dinosaur Moon-Boy’s connection with Devil Dinosaur began on the day he came across a female Devil-Beast being attacked by a rival tribe known as the Killer-Folk. The female was killed, as well as two of her three young. The third did not die; however, but was transformed when the Killer-Folk attempted to burn him to death with their torches. The fire permanently scorched the young Devil Beast's skin bright red. Moon-Boy cared for the orphaned creature after its ordeal and named him Devil. Ostracized from his tribe because of his association with Devil, Moon-Boy, and his companion became wanderers. After nearly falling for the trap set by the Killer-Folk, Devil Dinosaur, crashed into the spikes, using his momentum and immense weight to break them without damaging himself. As Seven-Scars' plan failed. he resorted to his backup and buried Devil Dinosaur beneath a mountain of rubble he got the Killer-Folk to drop for him. Presuming Devil dead, Seven-Scars took Moon-Boy captive and brought him to the cave of Long-Legs as a sacrifice. After they left, Devil managed to free himself from the rubble, exhausted but alive, though before he had time to recover, he was attacked by an Iguanodon. A short battle ensued which Devil eventually won, and he then began tracking down Moon-Boy. Back at Long-Legs' cave, Moon-Boy had been tied up and was about to be sacrificed by the aforementioned Long-Legs, but was rescued by Devil wielding a flaming branch from the burned valley. He set fire to some grass, trapping the Killer-Folk in a circle of flame, and rescued Moon-Boy, stepping on Seven-Scars, who tried to stop their escape, presumably killing him instantly. The rest of the Killer-Folk were then pushed back into the cave where they were all attacked and presumably killed by Long-Legs, Devil and Moon-Boy then left while a mysterious figure watched them. Fight With Thunder-Horn After being woken up in the middle of the night by a loud strange sound, Devil Dinosaur and Moon-Boy went to investigate a strange figure who was encouraged by their slumber. After giving chase, a giant rock was hurled at Devil, throwing him off balance, a feat which no living creature should be able to do. Continuing the search Moon-Boy saw a figure that was bipedal with a Thunder-Horn head. The next morning Moon-Boy went out alone and found the figure, which turned out to be a giant humanoid wearing a mask, fighting Bone-Back. After defeating Bone-Back, the Giant calls out Ruka and Moon-Boy attempts to leave but is captured by another figure. Meanwhile, Devil Dinosaur has discovered Moon-Boy's disappearance and follows a trail of dinosaur body's to the Giant. When he meets up with The Giant, a battle ensues but both seem equally matched so Devil attempts to lure The Giant to a bog. The Figure who captured Moon-Boy is revealed to be a much smaller Giant figure, escaping his captive Moon-Boy leads the younger Giant to the same bog that Devil is at, just as the Giant is tricked into falling in. Moon-Boy then reveals that Th younger giant is the other ones cub and they proceed to rescue the giant from the bog and he leaves with his son in arms, with a truce between the Big Ones and Devil Dinosaur been formed. Sky Demons In the midst of having Nightmares about creatures from the sky coming to destroy the entire valley, Moon-Boy falls out of his tree and witnesses something crashing to earth. It crashes with such an impact it begins tearing the land apart so Devil Dinosaur and Moon-Boy leave to investigate the source. They arrive at the crash site and unbeknownst to them it is a spacecraft, out from which come humanoid alien/robot creatures that Moon-Boy dubs sky demons. Who begin to lay waste to all life-forms, knocking out Devil and capturing Moon-Boy and taking him aboard their craft. While the robots begin destroying the valley, two of the Hill Folk tribe, White-Hair and Stone-Hand seek out Devil in hope of him aiding them.Finding him after just recovering from his unconsciousness, the pair witness him taking out one of the "Sky Demons". But as Devil turns his back the sky demon is not fully dead and Stone-Hand saves his life from the aliens attack. The three then strike up a partnership, with the hill folk following Devil as their new leader. Returning to the craft, the trio witness the aliens taking both Dinosaurs and the Hill-Folk being taken aboard for study. When one tries to escape, he is instantly vaporized. Fearing for their lives Stone-Hand tries to leave but White-Hair insists they stay with Devil, who turns away from the craft and starts towards The Tower of Death, in a plan to overwhelm the invaders with what lies within. Battling the Swarmers Moon-Boy finds himself locked in a glass case, and the aliens knock him unconscious in order to further investigate his intelligence and its future potential. Meanwhile, Devil Dinosaur, White-Hair, and Stone-Hands are on their way to the Tower of Death when they are attacked by two of the aliens. Using a geyser, Devil seemingly kills them and they carry on their journey, he, in fact, has only destroyed one of them and as they arrive at the tower the second one catches up and attempts to kill the trio again. Just as the alien begins to charge up he is destroyed by Swarmers, which are giant ants that have the tower as there home. Returning to the ship, Moon-Boy is still being experimented on and the aliens find that he has the greatest intelligence potential of all the races they have analyzed. Worrying about the same potential for intelligence possible in Devil, they send out a land crusher to destroy him. Back with Devil and the others, the swarmers have begun their attack on the trio for trespassing, and climbing onto the back of the Devil. They all head inside the tower with White-Hair speculating that Devil had done this before as he is largely able to avoid the bulk of swarmers. Just as they are discovered by the Swarmers, the land crusher destroys the tower, which sends the Swarmers into a frenzy and they attack the crusher destroying it, with the swarmers then carrying onto the spacecraft. Leaving the trio alone, tired and weary from their ordeal. Leaving Devil Dinosaur to recover, Stone-Hand hears a female cry out and finds the Forest-Folk, Eev being attacked by a couple of swarmers. After failing to rescue her, the pair are saved by Devil who doesn't kill the swarmers much to the annoyance of Eev. Eev had gone to the tower of death for the swarmers food, while they eat they observe the swarmers heading towards the spacecraft of the Sky Demons. Inside the craft, the aliens have concluded that Moon-Boy and his race are too risky to let them evolve into their full potential so take him away to killed and one of the aliens orders the extinction of all Hominids. Before anything can be done, however, the swarmers begin to destroy the spacecraft allowing Moon-Boy to escape. Devil and the trio of Hominids observe the ships destruction and Devil, assuming Moon-Boy has perished, leave the three in sadness. Stone-Hand then proclaims Eev is his wife but she flat out refuses but stone-hands will not listen, ignoring the pleas of White-Hair and Eev. Moon-Boy, tries to flee the ship but is nearly crushed by all the escaping dinosaurs so is one of the only creatures left when the ship explodes like a nuclear bomb. Leaving behind a device that calls itself the prime computer. Fearing for his life Moon-Boy flees looking for Devil being nearly eaten by several dinosaurs. Hiding in a cave Moon-Boy has flashbacks of him and Devil. It begins to rain just as Stone-Hand, Eev and White-Hair stumble across the Prime Computer, who calls them closer proclaiming he will not harm them. Prime Computer Finding Prime Computer and the three New Folk, Devil Dinosaur is thrown away by Prime Computer at the praise of Stone-Hand and Eev and eventually is forced to flee due to the computers power. The computer them imprisons the three in a glass dome in order to prevent harm to come to them, Stone-Hand and White-Hair are unhappy about this but Eev is more accepting. Back with Moon-Boy, he leaves the cave he was hiding in only to be attacked by a hungry Hopper. Fleeing through the swamps he is nearly crushed by a giant Plant-Eater but is still unable to escape the Hopper. Just as he is about to be caught he is rescued by Devil and the pair are reunited. Prime computer has turned the dome prison into a mini paradise, which both Eev and White Hair have come to accept and enjoy. Stone-Hands however, wishes to be free but his attempts to destroy Prime Computer are thwarted. Devil and Moon-Boy eventually return to the computer, finding that White-Hair has died from what later turns out to be radiation poisoning. Feeling the computer lied about their guaranteed safety Stone-Hand, renews his attacks on it. Damaging it, Devil then charges the weakened barrier; breaking it, which causes a feedback to the computer and destroys it making the garden disappear and freeing Eev and Stone-Hands. The pair leaves, proclaiming they will never forget what happened and will tell the story to everyone. Battling the Riders While searching for the Small-Folk, Devil Dinosaur and Moon-Boy are observed riding together by a pair of Riders, pre-humans who ride dinosaurs. They rush back to their tribe with the intention of returning and capturing Devil and using him as their leader's new mount. Moon-Boy meanwhile, finds the Small-Folk hiding in a cave, still fearful of Devil and the new tribe of riders. Moon-Boy proclaims Devil while protecting them, just as a roar from Devil shakes the cave. Rushing outside Moon-Boy finds the riders attempting to catch Devil with vines, before too long, Moon-Boy helps free him and they begin a counter-attack on the riders. When their leader, Gray-Tooth appears riding a Thunder-Horn, he charges the pair, which is enough of a distraction for Devil to be pulled to ground and quickly blinded with mud. Moon-Boy escapes before he can be captured and returns to the Small-Folk to enlist their aid in freeing both Devil and the Valley from the riders. After some consideration, the Small-Folk agree and a plan is set-up. Back with Devil, the riders attempt to break his spirit with a mix of an odor-bag placed over his head and a ritual by The Spirit Killer. Before it is finished, however, the small-folk begin their attack, tricking many of their riders to fall to their deaths and into the swamps. Moon-Boy goes to free devil but is stopped by Gray-Tooth, who begins to charge down him on the Thunder-Horn. The sight of which breaks Devil from his stupor and rescues him before chasing down and presumably killing Gray Tooth. The pair leave tired but together again. Earth-616 After visiting the Hag of the Pits to prove his strength, Devil Dinosaur angers both the Hag and the "spirits" of the pit. Upon trying to leave, Moon-Boy and Devil get lost and one of the pits begins showing them strange visions. This confuses Devil who stumbles backwards, causing him to fall into one of the pits, Moon-Boy is able to save himself, but Devil falls through an inter-dimensional portal, ending up in Nevada on Earth-616 and in fear, and anger at being attacked begins to destroy the small town. Moon-Boy is rescued from the edge of the pit, by the Hag and her son, who eventually yield to Moon-Boy pleas to rescue Devil. The trio proceed to a different pit where the hag and her son drop massive rocks into the pit which explode, opening another inter-dimensional portal between their world and earth-616. Seeing the portal Devil, rushes back through the portal and is reunited with Moon-Boy and the two flee the pits, vowing to never return. Godzilla Godzilla is transported to Dinosaur World, where Godzilla meets and battles Devil Dinosaur. However, when the Lizard Warriors come to invade Moon-Boy's home, Moon-Boy manages to appeal to Godzilla to help him stop the invasion. As Godzilla aids Moon-Boy and Devil Dinosaur in repelling an attack by the Lizard Men they successfully manage to repel the invading Lizard Men and save Moon-Boy's home of Flame Valley. At that time Godzilla suddenly resumes his original size. While on present-day Earth, Reed has the time machine taken to a safe place, but instead of exploding, it transports the full-sized Godzilla back to the present at full size, smack in the middle of New York City. Fallen Angels Devil Dinosaur and Moon-Boy joined the Fallen Angels was a group of superhuman individuals, primarily made up of adolescent mutants, that was based at the Beat Street Club in Manhattan, New York. Ariel took the group to Earth-78411, where they encountered and befriended extra-dimensional duo. During a conflict between Slapstick and his time manipulating foe, Doctor Yesterday, Devil and Moon-Boy were briefly teleported to Earth-616. In the midst of a tussle between Technet and Lockheed inside Excalibur's lighthouse, Devil and Moon-Boy were once again briefly transported to Earth-616. Ghost Rider & Howard the Duck Jennifer Kale attempted return Howard the Duck. She accidentally teleported Devil Dinosaur and Moon-Boy into her New York apartment. The disoriented dinosaur attempted to eat Howard, but spat him out when shot with Ghost Rider's Hellfire Gun, they then went on a rampage through the city before being subdued by Ghost Rider. Howard related to the pair being trapped in a world he never made and wandered off. At a certain moment on Dinosaur World, a renegade Skrull fled to Devil's planet and used his shapeshifting abilities to impersonate the late leader of the Killer-Folk, Seven Scars. Savage Land Stranded in modern day Earth-616 after their teleportation there by Jennifer Kale, the pair was hypnotized into joining the Circus of Crime. After being rescued by Spider-man, Devil and Moon-Boy were relocated to the Savage Land. Young Celestials transported the Hulk back in time to combat Devil. He and Devil retained their powers on M-Day. The pair still in Savage Land of Earth-616. They teamed up with Ka-Zar and the other Savage land residents to battle The Plunderer. Heroes for Hire Later, Moon-Boy became separated from Devil when he was removed from the Savage Land and taken to New York City by the Heroes for Hire mercenary team who were hired by S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists to retrieve "the Homo habilis" so that they might study his DNA. Avengers: The Initiative To save Moon-Boy, Stegron began using dinosaurs to attack S.H.I.E.L.D. bases around the U.S. Dr. Valerie Cooper placed Tigra in charge of a small squad tasked to stop him. The squad was eventually able to stop Stegron, but after learning that Stegron was merely attempting to rescue Moon-Boy, Reptil insisted on reuniting him with Devil Dinosaur. With help from Tigra, Reptil was able to stage Moon-Boy's death and escape. Tigra contacted Ka-Zar, and he and Reptil accompanied Moon-Boy back to the Savage Land. Skaar He and Devil Dinosaur teamed with Skaar in order to help free Shanna from the mental control of The Designer, who at the time was trying to take back control of the Savage Land and destroy everything outside of it. They amassed an army made up of the people that had been trapped in a wormhole and defeated it and freed Shanna. Death and Salvation At some point Devil and Moon-Boy had been returned to their own reality after their time in the Savage Land and there Moon-Boy was beaten to death by pursuing Killer-Folk -- Thok, Rachacha, and Tharg -- after their leader, Thorn-Teeth, came into possession of an Omni-Wave Projector they called the Nightstone. Moon Girl later used the very same device to travel back in time to the moments before Moon-Boy's death, thus allowing Devil Dinosaur the necessary window to intervene and save him. | Powers = Small-Folk Physiology: Moon-Boy is extremely hairy, with thick fur covering all but his palms, soles, and face. Moon-Boy often goes about unclothed; his thick pelt of animal-like hair provides sufficient protection from the elements. As a mutant, Moon-Boy is exceptionally intelligent for his species (presumed to be related to that mutation) and can comprehend Devil Dinosaur (possibly via psionic abilities). | Abilities = * Intelligence: Presumably due to his mutation, Moon-Boy has an exceptionally higher intelligence than most of his kind, and is quick to comprehend new situations. * Survival Skills: Moon-Boy has lifelong experience at foraging and general survival in the wild. ** Tactician: He is a capable tactician. * Multilingual: Moon-Boy is somehow able to understand the guttural noises of his companion Devil Dinosaur as language (possibly through psionic ability). He was able to learn English from American television within a matter of hours, and is now bilingual (with his own primitive language). * Agility: Moon-Boy is exceptionally more agile than a similarly sized human, and is a skilled acrobat and brachiator. | Strength = Moon-Boy is exceptionally stronger than a similarly sized human. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Although not from Earth-616, Moon-Boy is recognized and considered to be a Homo habilis. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Non-Human)